


Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Death, Episode: s05e15 Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid, Family, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

The past four weeks have been a whirlwind. Luke and Lore brought Sawyer for a few days. And then out of nowhere, the craziest thing happened. About two days ago two people showed up at our door. Bobby’s wife and Charlie were standing there. 

“Mommy!!!” He called to me as I opened the door he was about 4 years old. 

“Bobby, I need you to come here,” I said not breaking eye contact with the woman that I remembered from Bobby’s dream as well as all of the pictures that he had around the house. 

Bobby came into the hallway. 

“Hi’ya, Bobby.” She said. 

“Karen?” He asked. 

I did all of the tricks to check and see if the two of them were actually human. She passed every single one so did Charlie. I pulled him into my arms and into the tightest hug ever. Abby was asleep in her room. I took Charlie with me and he looked at her in her bed. 

“She is beautiful, mommy.” He said in a whisper yell voice. 

“Yes, she is, little man. Are you going to help me and be a good big brother?” I asked. 

“Yes I will, mommy.” He said. 

I sat down on Abby’s bed. Charlie was sitting next to me looking at the sweet sleeping girl in the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“I will always watch over you, baby sister.” He said. 

My heart was so happy and I couldn't believe that I was sitting with both of my children. My family was coming back together. Abby woke up and looked at me and smiled. 

“Mommy.” She said sitting up and looking at Charlie. She got a confused look on her face. “Mommy, who is this?” She asked.  
“Abby, my name is Charlie. I’m your big brother.” Charlie said smiling at her. 

She looked in-between me and her brother and smiled excitedly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

I took the kids downstairs and sat in the kitchen with Bobby and Karen. They had been talking and she smiled at me and the kids. 

“Charlie, this is poppa,” Abby said taking Charlie’s hand and walking over to Bobby. She climbed into Bobby’s lap. “Poppa, this is my big brother Charlie.” She said smiling at him. 

We were sitting together in the dining room. Karen went to the kitchen to go make us dinner. 

“Bobby, do you feed these girls the junk that is in the pantry?” She asked. 

“Oh, Karen. I’m sorry. I was going to go to the store today.” I said smiling at her. “I will head out this afternoon to go the store. What are you going to need?” I asked. 

“I love baking so enough to feed a small army I guess.” She said. 

I smiled at her and looked at how happy Bobby was. I took Abby and Charlie to the living room and put on a movie for them. I gave them toys to play with and I went to the store. 

While I was at the store I got a call from Sam. But I didn’t answer I was too busy trying to figure out how Charlie and Karen were back. I grabbed enough food for all of us to be fed for a while. I went back home and when I got there the house was extremely clean. Bobby and I would clean the house but not this clean. 

We spent three days where the kids played together and were happy. I was so happy to have a calm house and great food. I loved cooking but I didn’t mind having Karen to cook. 

I woke up on the fourth day, oh having Charlie back early. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Karen was sitting there humming to herself while she made biscuits for breakfast. Bobby was till asleep still and that was strange being that it was almost 5:45 and he never slept in like ever. I walked into the office and sat reading a lore book. I had been sitting there for a few hours when I heard two little voices talking upstairs. Charlie and Abby were playing in her room. I walked upstairs and stood in the doorway. They were so sweet and so happy together there was nothing that I was going to allow to wreck these moments. 

I went back downstairs and sat back in the office and sat a little longer. I was sitting with a hot cup of coffee and Karen came into the office and gave me a plate of food. 

“Here you go, sweetheart. I am going to get the babies.” She said smiling at me. 

“Thanks, Kare.” I said smiling back, “Thank you for everything.” 

The kids came downstairs laughing and teasing each other. “Shhhhh,” Karen said. “Poppa needs to rest.” She finished. 

“Otay, G-ma,” Abby said. She had given Karen her wonderful title within minutes of meeting her. They went into the kitchen to eat. 

I was smiling happily when the FBI phone started to ring. That could only mean one thing someone needed help and they were in a jam. 

“Agent Willis speaking,” I said. 

“Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jody Mills,” She said then stopped taking. “Kelly?” She said. 

“Oh… Excuse me?” I asked freaking out inside because we were caught 

“Is this Kelly Singer?” She asked. 

“Listen, I don't know who this is, but... this is Agent Tabitha Willis of the FBI.” I said. 

“Bull crap.” She said hanging up. 

“Oh, Crap!” I said to myself. 

I walked to Bobby’s room and I knocked on his door. “Bobby, I need you,” I said. 

“I am awake, sweetheart. What’s the matter?” 

“Sam and Dean are in town I think they will be here in about 30-45 minutes.” 

“Thanks for the heads up, sweetheart.” He said. 

“No problem, Bobby,” I said. “You know that they are going to freak when they see that we have two people who were dead less than a week ago in the house.” 

“They will be fine.” He said as I left to go to the kitchen with Karen and the kids. 

I was still in the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door. Bobby went and answered it.

“You know how many times we called? Where have you been?” Dean said. 

“Playing murderball,” Bobby said 

“What's that smell? Is that soap? Did you clean?” Dean asked. “Is Kelly having one of her clean freak moments?” 

“No, What are you, my mother? Bite me!” Bobby said 

“Bobby, seriously.” Sam cut in. 

“I been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil.” Bobby said. 

“Find anything?” Dean asked. 

“What do you think?” Bobby said. 

While this was going on Abby heard Dean and Sam’s voices and got excited. 

“Daddy!!!!” She yelled running from the kitchen. “Unca ‘ammy!!!” She said turning the corner. 

I turned to Charlie, “Stay with G-ma. Okay, Charlie?” I said. 

“Okay, mommy.” He said with a content smile on his face as he ate a slice of peach pie Karen had made. 

“My girls,” Dean said as I walked from the kitchen.

“Hey, babe,” I said kissing Dean. 

“Bobby, it's just… there's a case less than five miles from your house.” Sam said. 

“What, the – the Benny Sutton thing? That's what this is about?” I asked coming into the conversation. 

“You guys knew about this?” Dean asked. 

“Hell, yes. I checked into it already. There's nothing here.” Bobby answered. 

“Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder,” Sam said. 

“What witness? Digger Wells?” Bobby asked

“Yeah. So?” Dean asked. 

“So, he's a drunk,” I said. “You can’t believe anything he says.” 

“Well, what about the lightning storms? They look like omens.” Sam pointed out. 

“Except in February in South Dakota in storm season. Guys, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar.” Bobby said. 

“So who killed the guy?” Sam asked. 

“Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass.” I said. 

“So, you're telling us... nothing?” Dean asked. 

“Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one.” I said. “But, I know that at least two people here are happy to see you two,” I added to Abby who was playing with Sam’s hair. 

He was laughing and playing with her. She could always lighten the mood of the room no matter what was going on. 

“Great,” Dean said. They were in a hurry so Dean kissed Abby and me goodbye and headed out again. 

I went back into the kitchen and found Karen baking yet another set of pies. I smiled at her and said, “Karen, you know you don’t have to cook for us. I can do that.” 

“Oh, Sweetheart. I like to cook and clean;y it helps me relax.” She said smiling at me as Bobby came into the kitchen. 

“Kelly, what are your plans for today?” Bobby asked me. 

“Well, I was thinking that I would take Charlie and Abby to the park for a few hours,” I said. 

“Sounds good. You all have a great time.” Bobby said. “Do you think you all will need lunch?” Karen asked. 

“That would be great, Karen.” I said, “Thank you so much.” 

I got both of the kids ready for the park. Abby and Charlie were so excited to go the park to play and have a picnic together. We left and spent the day playing and enjoying ourselves. There was so much joy and happiness the past 4 days I didn’t want it to end. The rest of the day was uneventful. We went back home and had dinner. I got the kids ready for bed and then went back to the office. I wanted to look into what was happening and if it was bad. But how could it be when it felt so right, right now. 

I was sitting in the office when the phone rang it was 2:30 in the morning. I answered it. 

“Hello, this is Kelly,” I said. 

“Hey, Kelly. It's sheriff Jody Mills.” She said. 

“Oh, Hi sheriff Mills. What’s going on? Do you need something?” I asked. 

“Well, I have two men here who say they know Bobby. Could the two of you come down here?” She asked. 

“Sure thing, sheriff,” I said. “We will be down in about 15 minutes or so.” 

“Thank’s, Kelly see you then.” She said. 

I went to Bobby’s room and woke him up. “Bobby, we need to get to the police department.” I said, “Sam and Dean have been arrested.” 

“Those ijdets,” Bobby said as he woke up. 

We left and went to the police department. We walked in and found sheriff Mills. 

“Hey, sheriff.” I said as I walked up to her, “How is little Owen doing?” I asked. 

“He is doing great. How are Abby and Charlie?” She asked. 

“They are wonderful. Little troublemakers at the park today tough,” I said. 

“They are at that age.” She said. 

Then she turned to Bobby. They talked about Sam and Dean and how and why they were arrested. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. Sheriff Mills let Sam and Dean out. We were walking down the hall Dean had his arms around my waist and Sam was pushing Bobby’s wheelchair.

“Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you?” Sam asked. 

“She did till five days ago,” I answered. 

“What happened five days ago?” Dean asked looking at me. 

“The dead started rising all over town,” Bobby answered. 

“So you knew about this?” Sam asked Bobby. 

“Yep,” Bobby said. 

“I think what Sam meant to say is, you lied to us?” Dean said getting upset. 

“Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you.” Bobby said. 

“There are zombies here,” Dean said. 

“There are zombies... And then there are zombies. Come with me.” Bobby said. 

We went back to the house and I went to go check on Charlie. He was sitting on the floor of my room reading a book. Abby was sitting next to him. 

“Why are my babies awake and in my room too?” I asked smiling. “Guys it 4:00 am. Why aren't we sleeping?”  
“Mommy, I don’t sleep.” Charlie said. “And I wanted to read.” He said. Abby made her way to me and laid her head on my shoulder. “Hi, mommy.” She said with a sleepy voice. 

“Okay, there is someone I want you to meet,” I said taking Charlie by the hand and holding Abby in my arms. I was walking down the stairs when I heard Dean’s voice. 

“You want to tell us what the hell…” Dean said. I finished walking down the stairs and saw Karen walk into the room 

“Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company.” She said to Bobby and me 

“It’s 4 a.m., babe. You didn't need to cook.” Bobby said 

“Oh, please! I’ll get some more plates.” She answered with a smile. 

“G-ma!” Charlie said walking into the room. Abby’s head shot up and looked at everyone in the room. 

“Daddy!!!” She said “Unca ‘ammy!!!” 

I put Abby down and sent her to Dean. “Go with Karen to the kitchen,” I said to Charlie. 

Dean looked between Bobby and me. “Who were they?” Dean asked gesturing towards the kitchen. 

“Karen. My wife. And Charlie, my grandson.” Bobby said. 

“Your new wife?” Dean asked. “And adopted grandson?” 

“My dead wife,” Bobby said. 

“Dean, that is my son,” I said as he came into the room. I picked him up and held him in my arms. His blond hair and blue eyes shining. 

I sat down at the table with the guys. Dean was holding Abby protectively even though she was squirming in his arms. She wanted to go play with her big brother who was in the kitchen eating breakfast and playing with his toys in there. Karen brought out some plates of pie for everyone to eat and she served it to us. 

“Karen, could you take Abby to go play with her brother, please?” I asked. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” She said taking Abby from Dean and handing him some pie. He took a bite willingly. 

“This is incredible, Mrs. Singer,” Dean said. 

“Thank you, Dean.” She answered smiling at him and holding Abby close to her. 

Sam frowned at Dean and gave him a pointed look.

“What? It is.” Dean answered. 

“It's great, Karen. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?” Bobby asked. 

“Thanks again, Karen for taking care of the kids for me,” I said before she left the room. 

“I love taking care of the little ones, Kell. It is no trouble.” She answered with a smile as she walked into the kitchen and shut the door.

“Are the two of you crazy? What the hell?” Dean said looking at Bobby and me. 

“Dean, I can explain,” Bobby said. 

“Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?! Or the little boy who is playing with our daughter?!” Dean turned to me. 

“First of all, that's my wife, so watch it.” Bobby started. “And my grandson as well.” 

“Bobby, Kelly, whatever those things are in there they are not who you think they are,” Sam said. 

“And how do you know that?” I said getting angry. 

“Are you serious?” Sam said looking at me. 

“You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife and grandson show up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test them every way I ever learned?” Bobby said. 

“So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?” Dean asked. 

“Hell if I can tell. They got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water…” Bobby said. 

“Bobby, they crawled out of their coffins,” Dean said.

“No, she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back.” Bobby said. 

“And how about the kid?” Dean asked 

“Well, that kid’s name is Charlie. And I did the same after he died. I cremated him 4 years ago.” I said getting upset. 

“That's impossible,” Sam said. 

“Tell me about it,” I said 

“Did you guys bury their ashes?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” Bobby and I answered together. 

“Where?” Dean asked. 

“In the cemetery. That's where they all rose from.” Bobby said. 

“How many?” Sam asked. 

“15, 20, I made a list,” Bobby said handing the list to Sam. “Uh, there's Karen... Clay… Charlie… Sheriff Mills – her little boy came back.” 

“And there were no signs? No omens?” Sam asked. 

“Well, there were the lightning storms,” I said 

“That's what we said. What else?” Dean said looking a little angry with us. 

I started to read from the book of Revelation from the Bible. ”And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen, they, too, shall rise, and from him and through him.” When I stopped I looked up to see everyone watching me. 

“So, what, Death is behind this?” Dean asked. I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Death, Death? Like “Grim Reaper" death?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah,” Bobby answered. 

“Awesome. Another horseman. Must be Thursday.” Dean said putting his head in his hand. 

“Bobby... Why would Death raise 15 people in a podunk town like Sioux Falls?” Sam asked. 

“I don't know,” Bobby said. 

“You know, if Death is behind this, then whatever these things are... it's not good. You know what we have to do here.” Dean said 

“She doesn't remember anything, you know,” Bobby said. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“Being possessed, me killing her... her coming back,” Bobby said. 

“Bobby…” Dean said 

“No, no, don't "Bobby" me. Just... just listen, okay?” Bobby said. Karen was in the kitchen humming as the kids were playing happily. “She hums when she cooks. She always... used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell, but... And I never thought I would hear it again.” 

“Look, just read Revelation. The dead rise during the apocalypse. There's nothing in there that says that's bad! Hell, maybe it's the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess.” I said. 

“And what would you do if you were us?” He said looking at Bobby and then turning to me. 

“I know what I'd do. And I know what you think you got to do. But... I'm begging you. Please. Please. Leave them be.” Bobby said.

I walked outside with Sam and Dean. “Kelly, you can’t believe that this is a good thing,” Dean said. 

“How can it not be. My baby who died before he was born is inside. He is happy and smiling. He is protective of Abby and loves her so much.” I said. “So how can this be a bad thing?” “It’s not natural, Kelly,” Sam said. 

“What’s dead should stay dead,” Dean said. 

“I didn’t bring him back. I didn’t ask for him to be brought back, Dean. He just showed up on the front porch. I don’t see how it's hurting anyone.” I said going back into the house. 

I went into the kitchen to get the kids they were eating breakfast at the table. Charlie was smiling and happy. Abby was happy and singing. “How are my babies?” 

“We are good, mommy,” Charlie said. “What are we going to do today?” He asked. 

“Well, I was thinking we could play in the house and then while Abby is asleep you and I could go shopping and get some new toys for you to play with. Sound like fun?” I asked him. 

“That’s a good plan mommy.” He said. 

The rest of the day was nice I took Charlie to the store while we were driving he wanted me to play his favorite songs ‘Sweet Child O Mine.’ He sang every word of the song. As he was singing I started to cry. I remembered when I was pregnant with him there were two songs that I would sing to him ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’ and the one he was belting out right now. 

We got to the store and Charlie picked out two toys that he wanted and he picked out a toy for Abby. 

“Mommy, Abby should get a toy too.” He said. 

“Yes, she should. What should we get her?” 

He walked over to a shelf where there were little baby dolls. He picked up one with blue eyes and blond hair that was about the same color as his. He held it up to me. 

“This one, mommy.” He said.

“That one is perfect,” I said. 

We left the store and headed for home Charlie was happy and good for the rest of the night. Karen helped me get the kids cleaned up and ready for bed. She was rocking Charlie to sleep. I was sitting in the office when Sam and Dean knocked on the door. I answered it and Dean’s voice was loud, with anger and fear. 

“We need to get to the bottom of this!” He said,

“Keep your damn voices down. Karen's upstairs putting the babies to sleep.” I said. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. We're a little tense right now. Who's old lady Jones?” Dean said. 

“The first one to come up,” Bobby said. 

“First one to go bad,” Sam said. 

“Ah, she was always a nutty broad,” Bobby said. 

“Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach? Was that the level of nutty she was in life?” Dean asked. 

“No,” I said. 

“Look, Bobby, I feel for you. Kelly, you have your baby boy back. But you two have got to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight!” Dean said. 

“Guys, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning. We have to stop them – all of them.” Sam said. 

I looked at both of them and I was angry. It was as if Bobby had read my mind he moved and turned to the boys his gun and rested it on his lap. 

“Time to go,” Bobby said. 

“What?” Dean asked shocked. 

I walked over to stand behind Bobby. “You heard him,” I said. 

“Kelly, think about our daughter,” Dean said pleading with his eyes. “Come on.” 

“You heard me. Off my property.” Bobby said. 

“Or what? You'll shoot?” Sam asked looking worried. 

“If Karen or Charlie turn, we will handle it. My way.” Bobby said. 

“This is dangerous,” Dean said. 

“I'm not telling you twice,” Bobby said cocking the gun. 

I followed them out the door. Dean turned at the bottom of the steps. 

“Kelly, please be smart about this.” He said. 

“I will. I promise. If I have to I will kill my son. I will handle this. It’s not like I haven't done this before.” I said. 

He turned and got into the car. Sam looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes. ‘don’t Sammy.’ I thought to myself as I went into the house. I went upstairs and found Karen with Charlie.

“Karen you can head downstairs. I’ve got this little man.” I said walking into the room. 

“Thanks, sweetheart. I want to you to know how thankful I am that you have taken such good care of Bobby while I have been gone.” Karen said. 

“He saved my life, Karen. I don't know what I would do without him.” I said smiling at her. 

She left and Charlie looked up at me from his spot on the floor. He was really sweaty and look really sick. I picked him up and took him to my room because Abby was asleep in her bed and down in the bottom of my heart I knew something was wrong. I made him comfortable in my bed. I grabbed the thermometer and took his temperature. I had to take it three times because it said that his temperature was 111 degrees.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a cold pack, a cup of water, and a wet washcloth. 

“Bobby, something is wrong with Charlie he is burning up. His temperature is 111.” I said as I hit the stairs. 

“Sweetheart…” Bobby said coming over to the stairs. “Be careful, baby girl.” He said nodding his head. 

“I will, daddy. I will.” I said knowing that this would be the hardest thing I have ever done. 

I walked into my room and I saw my little boy and his weak body laying on my bed. at that moment I heard a crash downstairs in the kitchen. I knew what I had to do. I sat on the edge of the bed with the cold pack in my lap, I put the wet washcloth on his forehead. 

“There. Does that feel better, Sweetheart?” I asked. 

“I'm so hungry, mommy.” He said 

“Oh, I know. I know. Mommy is going to go make you something to eat.” I said. 

“Okay, mommy.” He said in the sweetest voice. 

I walked out into the hallway and cried. 

“Oh, I'm okay. I – I just need something to eat. And I'll be fine. Really.” I heard Karen say from the dining room. Bobby had Karen go to the bedroom. I slid down the wall and tried to figure out how I was going to do this. That was when I heard Bobby and Karen's conversation.

“I'm so hungry, Bobby,” Karen said. 

“I'll fix you something to eat in a minute,” Bobby said 

“I can feel it. It's happening.” Karen said. 

“Shh, it’s gonna be alright,” Bobby said comforting her. 

“No. It's not. I'm turning, Bobby. You know I am.” She said. 

I pulled my gun out from the waistband of my jeans. The house was quiet for a minute. 

“It's okay. Do it.” Karen said. 

“No way,” Bobby said. 

“Please,” Karen begged. 

“No,” Bobby said 

“I remember,” Karen said. 

“You remember what?” Bobby said, his voice hurt. 

“Everything. The demon inside me. You killing me. I remember.” Karen said. I knew that that killed Bobby inside. 

“Then you know... why I can't do it again,” Bobby said his voice breaking. 

“I remember something else, too. When I came back... There was a man.” Karen said. I looked up. 

“What do you mean, a man?” Bobby asked. 

“At the grave. He was so thin. Like a skeleton. And he told me to give you a message.” She said.

“Me? W-why didn't you tell me this before?” Bobby asked. 

You've seen so much. You and Kelly. I just... I just wanted to see you smile.” She said. 

“What was the message?” Bobby asked.

I walked back into my room. Charlie was not his sweet little self he only looked like a shell of himself. 

“Mommy, I am so hungry.” He said standing at the foot of the bed. 

“I know, sweetheart… I… I am so, so, so sorry, baby.” I said raising my gun and pointing it at the little boy who was no longer my son. 

“Mommy, what are you doing?” He asked, “Are you going to send me back to heaven?” 

“Yes, baby. I have no choice. I… I love you… so much.” I said through tears. “I love you, Charlie.” 

“I love you too, mommy.” He said. 

With that, I squeezed the trigger and closed my eyes. I fell to the ground and cried I held my dead son in my arms. His small body lifeless and now bloody. I heard another gun go off figuring it was Bobby I didn’t move. I heard Dean’s loud voice booming through the house calling our names. 

“Kelly?! Bobby?!” He yelled. “Kelly?! Bobby?!” 

The door to my room opened and Dean was standing in the doorway.

“This is the second time I have had to hold this little boy in my arms and say goodbye to him,” I said. 

“I know, sweetheart. I want you to get Abby and go down into the panic room. It’s the safest place for you guys and when all of this is over I will come and get you.” He said. 

“Okay,” I said. 

I walked into Abby’s room and picked her up. “Abby, Sweetheart. Wake up. We have to go to the panic room in the basement.” I said. 

Dean had gone down to find Bobby. As I went downstairs they were stockpiling weapons to take with them into town. I got down into the panic room. Abby passed back out and slept in the bed that we had down here. I was sitting in corner of the room tears rolling down my face. Dean walked into the room. 

“Baby, everything is going to be okay.” He said walking over to me and pulling me into his arms. 

“I know, I just don’t want to have to kill my son again. I am hoping that this is the last time.” I said. 

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.” He said. 

I looked into Dean’s green eyes and pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His arms were around me protecting me from every evil thing that there was in this world. I pulled away reluctantly. 

“Kick it in the ass, Winchester,” I said. 

He gave a halfhearted smile and headed for the door. He locked it behind him. I was sitting on the end of the bed reading the fourth Harry potter book aloud to Abby as she slept. When I noticed an envelope on the floor. I walked over to it and turned it over in my hands. 

‘Dean Winchester’ is what it said on the outside. I opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. 

Dean,  
I am writing this letter because a little over two years ago you came into town on Ben’s birthday. Everything went to Hell and when I saw you I was taken back to when We were together 8 years before. How much fun we had, had. How we were great together. I could see the two of us being a family. The three of us, you, me, and Ben. Ben needs to have a relationship with a man. I am trying my best to raise him and give him the best life that I know how. I understand that your life won't allow you to settle down. But, there is something else that I need to tell you. I know that I told you that Ben isn’t your son. That I had him tested when he was born. I lied. You are his father. Dean, he is so much like you. He loves classic rock, classic cars, and he loves pie. Every birthday its ‘mom, I want pie.’ ‘tell grandma, I want pie for my birthday’ It makes me laugh every time. You should come home to us. We can be a family. He really does need to have a relationship with his dad. I understand if you don’t want to. I just wanted to let you know that there is an open place in our lives for you. I love you, Dean Winchester. I have always loved you. 

Love Lisa. 

My eyes looked over the letter that I held in my hands and my heart was broken. I read it probably 100 times and it still didn’t hit me. Dean had a son who was 10 with a woman that had already told him that Dean wasn’t the dad. It must have been weighing on him because he kept the note in the pocket of his coat. The tears rolled down my cheeks they were hot and I was angry. I started to walk around the room and I screamed waking Abby. She started to cry. 

“Abby, Abby. I am so sorry sweetheart. I am right here. Mommy is right here.” I said holding her close to me.

It took her a minute to calm down but when she did my sweet little angel started to asked questions. “Is Mommy okay?” She asked me she looked around the room. “Where is Charlie?” 

“No, sweetheart. I am not okay.” I said, “Mommy, is sad and angry all at the same time. Charlie is with Nana and aunty Jo again” 

“Why, mommy?” She asked me. 

“Mommy has to make some hard choices that she doesn’t want to make, and it is hurting her a lot,” I said. “Sending Charlie back to heaven was one of them.” 

“Oh.” She said thinking. “Well, we still have poppa, daddy, and unca ‘ammy.” She said. “We also have unca Cas, unca ‘abriel, and Chuck.” She got excited when he said. 

“You're right, sweetheart,” I said. “But how do you know about Gabriel?” I asked. 

“He comes and plays with me sometimes. He gives me candy. I like him a lot.” She said, “We have the best family.” 

“I agree, baby. I agree.” I said smiling. 

She went back to sleep on the bed. I started to pace the room until there was a knock on the door. I pulled it open and Dean was standing on the other side. 

“It’s over, sweetheart. It’s done.” He said. 

“Thank God,” I said giving him a hug trying to act like everything was perfect and fine even though I knew that he had been hiding something from me. 

I turned and grabbed Abby and we went upstairs. I handed her to Sam and I went back to my room and picked up Charlie’s lifeless body in my arms and walked down the stairs. 

We prepared all of the bodies that had been risen to be put back to rest. Bobby and I stayed at the house I built a funeral pyre for Charlie and Karen and we were standing in front of it. Abby was in my arms crying because she missed her brother. I tried to comfort her but nothing was working. As we stood there Sam and Deen pulled up. They walked up to us and looked at the fire. Sam took Abby from me and she started to calm down a little bit.

“So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there,” Bobby said. 

I echoed his apology. “Yes, I am so sorry guys,” I said. 

“Bobby, Kelly, you don't owe us anything,” Sam said 

“Hey, look,” Dean said. “The only thing I really know about love is this little girl and Kelly, but... At least you got to spend five days with her, right?” 

“Right. Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I get to kill her?” 

“Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?” Sam asked. He didn’t answer, “Kelly?” Sam asked me. I didn’t answer 

“You boys should know... Karen told me why Death was here.” Bobby answered. 

“What do you mean?” I asked Bobby. 

“I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me, for Kelly.” Bobby asked 

“What do you mean, you and Kelly?” Dean asked. 

“Death came for us. He brought Karen and little Charlie back to send a message.” Bobby answered

“You? Why you?” Dean asked. 

“Because we've been helping you, you sons of bitches. We’re one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam.” 

“So this was a hit on your lives?” Sam asked. 

“I don't know if they wanted to take our lives or… our spirit. Either way, they wanted us out of the way.” Bobby said. 

“But you're gonna be all right. Right, Bobby?” Sam asked Bobby didn’t answer. 

Sam turned to me. “Kelly, are you going to be all right?” I didn’t answer either. I just took Abby from his arms and walked back to the house. 

I took Abby to my room and we passed out in my bed. I didn't want to think about that I just had to kill my son, who had been dead for almost 4 years. I didn’t want to think about that Dean had another kid with another woman who was trying to get him back. I didn’t want to think about the coming Apocalypse. I didn’t want to think about anything. So I didn’t I just thought about my baby girl and how amazingly sweet she was.


End file.
